Crazy Summer
by Two Guns and a Knife
Summary: The Batbaby has finally arrived. Let's very cautiously take a peek at Batman and his family's everyday life. Please note that the chapters may not be in a timely order. Theme Song: Crazy Summer from Kikujiro.
1. Just Another Day In Paradise

**Just Another Day In Paradise**

"Mommy, Rex is not moving."

The old hamster, Rex, hears the familiar sweet little voice of the child he loves so much and tries to open his eyes, but fails. He can feel both his breathing and heartbeat starting to slow. He has been living a very happy life for a long, long time, but now all of a sudden he's so tired and exhausted...and maybe it's time for him to finally say goodbye...Rex tries to move his pink little paw, but finds out he can't move a muscle. He tries to concentrate, but the world around him stubbornly remains a dark and fading blur. Stephanie, who's going to look after Stephanie when he is gone? Vaguely and forlornly Rex thinks. And Carlos, what about little Carlos? Who's going to make funny faces and do twirling happy dances to stop him from crying? Who's going to laugh and run like crazy in the hamster ball while playing hide-and-seek with the precious little boy? And Ranger, who's going to wake up in the middle of the night and press against the wall of the brand new huge 4-story hamster palace to say Hi to Ranger when he's finally home after a long day of work?

Rex hears a soft sob from Stephanie, and his tiny heart sinks and skips a beat. He knows this day will finally come, but he never ever expected it to be this particular day. Stephanie's birthday. Silently he blows a sigh. How he wishes Ranger is here. He loves Stephanie dearly but he's more than sure she has no idea how to explain to little Carlos about life and death. And is it really okay for Stephanie to cry in front of her child and show him her weakness and fear? Carlos looks so much like Ranger. He will one day grow up and become a tall dark handsome and brave man just like his father. But is Carlos old enough to understand the concept of death and loss? Is he old enough to deal with life's sorrow and pain?

The door of the 7th floor penthouse apartment silently opens and Ranger comes in. He's home early. He knows something is wrong instinctively before he sees his wife's teary eyes. "Babe?"

The concern and love in his deep gentle sexy voice make Stephanie want to smile and cry at the same time. She picks up little Carlos and starts walking toward the man she loves with all her heart and all her life. She wraps her arms around Ranger and rests her head on his shoulder as he takes their son from her. "It's...it's Rex..." She whispers, no longer able to hold back the hot burning tears.

Ranger gathers his wife into him and places a kiss on his son's cheek. He, just like his best friend and second-in-command, is actually a cat person. But he's really fond of his wife's chubby hamster. He always like pets with an attitude, and that little badass attack hamster who once bit Morelli like a vampire has already become a part of his life and a member of his family. Without a word Ranger sits his wife and child on the couch and goes to check on Rex. He doesn't like funerals. He has witnessed too many deaths and the sorrow they caused over the years, but he will take the chance and help his son to understand this inevitable and necessary lesson of life. He opens the door of the hamster cage, reaches in a hand toward the unmoving hamster, raises a brow at the still half-full food plate, and starts gently rubbing Rex's belly with one long strong finger.

30 seconds later, Rex's eyes suddenly shoot open. He blinks a couple times and lets out a loud burp, and then sits up looking puzzled and confused but yes, very much alive.

"Babe," Like owner, like pet. Ranger thinks to himself and turns to give his weeping wife—who has a tendency to pass out after eating too many snacks—a full on 10000 Watt smile. "stop giving Rex so many Tastykakes at one meal. That stuff will finally kill him someday."


	2. A Woman True And Fair

**A Woman True And Fair**

She looks into the mirror and stares at her own reflection, and feels her eye twitching. She wants to tear her eyes away. She wants to tell herself this isn't real. But she can't. She wishes she could. But she flat-out can't. She has learned to be true and honest with herself in the past few years, and thus lying and denial are no longer options. She lets out a sigh. There's no running away screaming from the truth. So let's face it. She's fat. And she looks like a whale. Not a giant one, but still a whale. There, the not-so-subtle implication of a permanent double chin. The undisguisable fat ankles and fat feet. Her waistline is long gone and nowhere to be seen. The only silver lining is her breasts have finally become bigger, but now she has already started worrying about what she's going to do once they grow back to their normal size. She's not stunningly beautiful or extremely attractive to begin with. And now all this pregnancy fat.

It's hard not to feel a little depressed. And she's entitled to feel a little upset. She is so easily tired(She can't believe she fell asleep watching _American Idol_)**. **She always has to pee(She hates getting out of bed **_300_** times every night). Her back hurts(She quite enjoys the soothing massages she receives, though). She misses Boston Cream doughnut like crazy(Even if the mere sight of it makes her want to puke her guts out). And her favorite pants no longer fit. The designer brand pants she shrieked like an insane banshee and grabbed away from another woman's claws on a Black Friday. The beautiful elegant pants she treasured and kept for a most special occasion. The pants she put on the night she came here and finally told him she loved him...

**ENOUGH!**

She gives herself a mental head slap and blinks back her tears. She hates being teary and whining. She hates feeling weak and self-pitying. She wants to be tough. She wants to be strong. She wants to be able to protect the man she loves and their child. She's a mom now. Moms are supposed to be fearless and fierce. And she's married to her Batman now. Mrs. Wayne needs to be clever, brave and smart, and tell her hormones to behave themselves. She places her hand on her belly and smiles at herself. And her tears come back and threaten to attack the moment she confirms that she never ever looks pretty after she cries...

"I love you anyway, babe."

Ranger wraps his arms around his wife from behind and kisses away a drop of escaped tear. Together they stand in comfortable silence enjoying the moment of intimacy. Until Stephanie starts to squirm and fidget and then squeaks, "I need to pee!"

And inside the dark warm womb the little boy smiles. A rare full on 1000000 Watt. Just like his father's.


	3. Family Man

**Family Man  
**

He steps into the silent 7th floor apartment and quietly locks the door behind him. Soundlessly he places his keys onto the silver plate and stands still for a moment. He takes a deep and even breath. It's being a long day, and he has an early meeting with an important client tomorrow morning. He's tired, and maybe a little exhausted. Business has been growing steadily, and both the senior staff and the new hires are doing a great job. But being a father is quite a challenge for a man like him. He wasn't there when his ex-wife felt the baby kicking for the very first time. He wasn't there when his daughter was born after 29 hours of labor. He wasn't there when she turned one year old. He wasn't there when she said her first word. He wasn't there when she took her first step. She was a careless accident derived from a moment of irresponsible passion. She was a mistake he made right with a diamond ring and a small wedding ceremony. She was an emotional burden he couldn't afford. She was a persistent distraction he couldn't have. So he ignored the unfamiliar feeling deep within his calm numb heart and allowed another man to become the devoted father a little girl needed. And kept his distance. It was the right thing to do. It's for everybody's best interest. But still she got hurt. Because of him. And he hates himself for that. Even though he knows it wasn't his fault.

He never thought one day he would want to become a father. He never thought one day he would want to get married. He never thought one day he would want a serious relationship. He never thought one day he would feel lonely and want to have his own family. He never thought one day he would fall in love. He never thought one day he would meet Stephanie. And he never thought that night she would come here, look him straight in the eyes, and in a slightly trembling voice tell him she loved him in that pair of tight sexy pants and two different shoes...

He drops a few dried raspberries into the little chubby hamster's food plate, and heads for the bedroom. It's well past midnight now. Both his wife and infant son are soundly asleep. He looks at their peaceful sleeping faces and smiles. He's home now.


	4. Cupcakes And Doughnuts, Etc

**Cupcakes And Doughnuts, Etc.**

He watches them from afar and wonders why he is still here. Every time he sees them together his heart aches. And he hates feeling helpless and defeated. But he simply can't tear his eyes off them. And he also can't make himself restart his Honda Crosstour and drive away. He is lonely. There's no question about that. But somehow he no longer wants to settle down, get married and have kids. The day she left him for **_him_**, something broke inside him and he's not the same. He will never be the same. He's suddenly too tired, too numb, too unmotivated to get on with his life. And every time he steps into his nice cozy 2-story house he wants to cry his eyes and heart out. He has a lot of families and friends, but he knows he's all alone. He won't be able to meet someone like her. She's unique. She's one of the kind. And now she belongs to someone else. He has missed his one and only opportunity. He tried his best to cut off her wing feathers to make sure she couldn't fly. But still she found a way and flew away. Without a backward glance. And he just can't let go and move on. Even if she's now carrying **_his_** child.

How pathetic is that?

He sags in the driver's seat and feels lost and empty. He no longer wants a woman who loves to cook, do laundry and have kids. He no long wants a woman who always smiles and listens to him. He no longer wants a woman who bows to his wishes and never says "NO!" to him. He no longer wants someone as soft and sweet and tender as a cupcake or a Boston Cream. He doesn't want nobody if he can't have Stephanie. Even if she's now wearing Ranger's ring.

Joe Morelli sits there in silence watching Ranger and Stephanie, and once again hears the familiar sound of his hollow heart shattering. It's too late now, Joseph. He whispers to himself. Too late now.


	5. Batcave Is Forever, Babe

**Batcave Is Forever, Babe**

She listens to the beautiful and harmonic music and yawns. It's not yet 9:30 in the morning but she's already sleepy. It's not her fault, really. She simply can't help it. She's never a fan of classical music. The only thing she knows about it is that Mozart died young and Beethoven was deaf...and somebody was having an affair with someone if she remembers correctly. However, she's trying her best. It's for her baby. The Batbaby. She blushes and shyly smiles. She puts her hand on her belly and looks at her ring. Her wedding ring. The sapphire and diamond ring Ranger chose and slipped onto her finger.

Her mother gaped but didn't cry or faint when she learned they were married. Her grandmother grinned like a cat but didn't say anything outrageous. Her father froze(nope, he did not drop his knife and fork), nodded slowly and resumed eating his mashed potatoes with extra gravy after a long minute. She let out the breath she had been holding(but was still grasping Ranger's hand in a death grip) and thanked God that Val and her clan were not there to ask all kinds of embarrassing and improper questions.

Her mother spent the rest of the night staring at her belly.

Connie and Lula widened their eyes upon seeing her ring and screamed, "Oh My God you are pregnant!" at the same time the next day.

Vinnie threw his door open, stuck out his head, opened his mouth as if to speak, saw Ranger, hid back inside and locked the door.

And Ranger only smiled.

Stephanie rolls her eyes at the memory and yawns. And once again it doesn't take long for her to finally fall asleep...


	6. A Matter Of Love

** A Matter Of Love**

Helen casts yet another indulgent glance at the huge grin on Frank's face as he looks at the baby in his arms. The both of them had wanted very much to have a grandson for years. Now that their dream has finally and so suddenly came true, they are not only overjoyed but also stunned and a little overwhelmed. The child is undoubtedly the most beautiful baby they have ever seen, and Helen still feels happy and dizzy whenever she holds him in her arms. Bright brown eyes. Long eyelashes. Soft perfect lips. And creamy light milk-caramel skin. Helen smiles and lets out a sigh. She has never ever thought one day she will have a darker-skinned grandchild, though.

No, please don't get her wrong. The little boy is most precious and adorable. He looks exactly like his mother when he cries and frowns. And Helen loves him with all her heart and all her life. It's not that she's bothered by her first ever grandson's skin color. She has no racial issues, mind you. She's never one of those narrow-minded arrogant stupid persons who choose to ignore a man's achievement simply because they don't like his accent or skin color. It's just that she has yet to be fully recovered from the shock Stephanie gave her two years ago. Helen grimaces a little as she recalls the night her younger daughter came over for dinner. With Ranger. And a wedding ring around her finger.

It was a miracle Helen didn't pass out in a dead faint on the spot. Her brain turned totally blank. All she could hear was her own voice screaming "Oh My God, she's pregnant!" nonstop in her mind's ears. Yes, she knew all along there was something very special between Stephanie and Ranger. But Stephanie was still with Joe Morelli at that time—well, at least that was what everyone in Trenton had thought, and it turned out that they couldn't be more wrong. Helen can't help doing a small eye roll at herself. She never understood the strange relationship between Stephanie and Morelli. She never understood why Stephanie decided to start dating the man who had put her through Hell at the very beginning. She never understood the choices Stephanie made. She never understood the things Stephanie did. She sometimes can't help thinking that she will never ever really understand Stephanie—her child, her own flesh and blood.

_But it's never too late to start learning about those who you love and care about. _She firmly tells herself as little Carlos's tiny fist grabs hold of her finger. _And Stephanie is happy now._ That's what truly matters for Helen Plum, the always worrying and nagging mom(who has once run over a man in a rabbit suit to save her child) of the Bounty Hunter From Hell.


	7. Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day?

**Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day?  
**

Connie Rosolli sits down and orders a Coke. She enjoys living alone on her own, and keeps a cautious distance from her family. Her mother and aunts sigh upon the sight of her. Her father and uncles don't know what to say to her. And she's only grateful that not every one of her siblings and cousins thinks she's weird or mentally unwell. She and her ex-husband(who's also her high school sweetheart) divorced not because he cheated, but because one day she woke up and realized she didn't want to have any kids. He tried all he could to ask and beg and threaten her to change her mind, but she wouldn't budge. And things got ugly pretty fast after that. A heartbroken, angry and frustrated Tony got remarried 18 months after their brutal divorce, and is now the happy and proud father of a 9-month-old girl. The former Mrs. DiNozzo is still a single lady who's just not a big fan of children.

She takes another sip of her lemon Coke. She's happy for Tony and his new family. She sometimes dreams of their high school days and honeymoon trip to the Niagara Falls, and she usually feels a little sad and depressed when she wakes up the next day. But she never regrets her decision. She's happy with her life. She has a house, a car, a job, money in the bank, good neighbors and friends. She's not that afraid of loneliness, and she's never the kind of woman who needs to have a husband and give birth to a child to feel whole and complete. And even if Santa Claus drops a Mr. Right down the chimney one day, she knows she will still be her own woman.

But sometime she can't help having doubts. Connie smiles brightly and waves at Stephanie and Lula as her two best friends enter the restaurant. Especially when the moment she placed a hand on Stephanie's belly and felt the Batbaby kicking, and felt that powerful unfamiliar longing in her heart...


	8. The Batbabies

**The Batbabies  
**

Julie Martine looks at the beautiful, serious face of the little boy, and marvels at the resemblance between them. Both Michelle and Roy, Julie's two other half-siblings, have Rachel's pinkish white skin and greenish brown eyes, as well as Ron's sandy wild blonde hair. And that's partly the reason why Julie sometimes feels like a stranger. She stands out in the family photos. She's unique and too different. They don't have the same color of skin. They don't have the same color of eyes. They don't have the same long eyelashes and almost black hair. Though they do have the same family name, she always remembers she's the girl who has two fathers. On the special occasions when Ranger is invited to visit, she sometimes feels like asking him the long suppressed questions:

Am I a mistake?

Am I an accident?

Am I an inconvenience?

Am I a burden?

She'd like to hear Ranger's answers. She'd like to see if Ranger will feel any regret, pain, guilt or sorrow. But she never asks. What's the point torturing yourself or someone you actually care about with the past? What was done cannot be undone. Not to mention that her rudeness will only upset her parents. And, besides, no matter what the answers are, there's no doubt that Ranger loves her. In his own way. He never fails to pay child support. He never forgets her birthday or Christmas gifts. And he's willing to die for her. How much more can you ask of your bio-father? Sometimes marriage fails. Sometime people are just not meant to be together. And nobody can say Dad—Ron—is not a loving, caring and responsible father.

_Well,_ Julie blows out a sigh and smiles as she shakes hands with her 3-year-old half-brother. Sometimes life is just too complicated. At least everybody involved is now happy. _At least he's not a girl. _Her raises her brow when little Carlos opens his arms for a hug. _I don't know why, but I will definitely have trouble coping if he was a girl. _She picks him up and holds him tight in her arms. She's here in Jersey for a visit. She will return home to Miami next week. She will turn 16 coming September, and she knows she's going to miss Grandma Rosa, her grandparents, and the rest of her family. She's really, really glad both she and her baby brother look like their father.

And she's surprised that the chubby little hamster Rex is still alive, to be honest.


	9. Rain and Tear

******Rain and Tear  
**

He watches the little boy. His heart breaks a little bit. The boy looks just like **_him_**. There's something in the child's smile that reminds him of Stephanie. But the boy looks just like **_him_**. Shining eyes, straight smooth hair, and flawless skin. And a part of him can't help resenting the beautiful child for this. He sighs and closes his eyes. His chest tightens with regret. He will do anything to bring back his long lost chance. He's too tired of mourning his cold dead dreams. He's lonely. He's grumpy. He's miserable. He hates Stephanie for being happy, contented, and fulfilled. But he knows for a fact that he's still in love with her. Helplessly. Hopelessly. Stupidly. A prisoner of desperate love. Sentenced to life without parole.

He wishes he can stop wanting her. He wishes he can quit needing her. He doesn't want to keep dreaming of her. He doesn't know why he just can't forget her. He wants and hopes and needs to hate her. He has to let go of all those memories. He has to let go of her smiling face. He has to let go of her misty eyes. He has to let go of her dreamy moans. He has to let go of her crystal laughter. He has to let go of what they had together. How he wishes that child is his. How he wishes she is wearing his ring. How he wishes he didn't make all the mistakes. He yelled at her because he loved her and he cared. He just wanted her to be safe. He just wanted her to wake up from her impossible dream. He just wanted her to be reasonable, to know her limits. What was wrong with that?

He opens his eyes and sees her father walk out of the bakery hand in hand with her son. He sees the large pastry box in her mother's arms. He heard the little boy loves doughnuts, chocolate chip cookies, and cupcakes. He heard the little boy likes hamsters, dolphins, and cats. He heard the little boy is a Phillies fan. He heard the little boy is polite, cute, and smart. He heard the little boy can speak Spanish. He watches them drive away. He hates this gloomy weather. He doesn't cry. He doesn't break. he sits behind the wheel and thinks of what he has lost. He gets out of his car, walks across the street, goes into the bakery and buys himself another box of cupcakes.

Rain starts falling from the sky. It is just another ordinary day in Joe Morelli's life.


	10. Winter Dreams

**Winter Dreams**

He sits side by side with his son. He ties his boots slowly and watches closely as the child's small hands struggle with the laces of the little black combat boots. The boy frowns and bites his lower lip in fierce concentration. He takes notice of the resemblance between his wife and child and smiles. It's a bright winter day. The apartment is quiet. The vague smell of breakfast lingers in the air. He wants to hold his son tight in his arms. He wants to feel the little boy's innocence and warmth. He wants to close his eyes and prays for a safe beautiful world. He wants peace on Earth. He doesn't want his child to grow up carrying 2 guns and a knife. He wishes his son will never have to use any kind of weapons to defend himself. He takes a long breath to calm himself. He looks down at his son's boots and gives the boy an approving nod. He takes hold of the child's hand. Together they walk out of the door. The elevator dings open. He bends down and picks up the child. He wraps little Carlos in his arms. He breathes in the sweet scent of innocence. He is surrounded by the warmth of life. He closes his eyes and says a silent prayer.

He is indeed a lucky man.


	11. California Dreamin'

**California Dreamin'**

Rachel Martine looks at the picture on the cell phone for a minute and hands it back to Julie. The child is beautiful. He has his father's eyes and smile, and he and Julie are so much alike. Rachel smiles as she listens half-heartedly to Ron and the kids chatting and laughing. She has a loving husband and most wonderful children. Yes, she's happy. But she can't help feeling a little sad. She knows she made the right choice. She had to let him go. She couldn't reach his heart. She couldn't heal his wound. She was but a sweet obligation. She never had his love. He would stay in their marriage and be faithful. He would take good care of them and be responsible. They would even have more kids. But she needed more than that. She wanted more than that. She didn't want to tie him down. She wanted him to be happy. She hated herself for not being able to be the reason of his smile. She loved his smile. She loved the beautiful gleam in his dark brown eyes. He was her first love. He was gentle. He was magic. He made her want to soar high above in the sky and do amazing things. She knew a part of her will always love him. She knew she will always think of him whenever she looks at their daughter. But she had her pride. She would walk away with her head held high if she couldn't have his heart. So she decided to set him free. She loved him too much. And Ron is a really good man. It's for the best. She should be happy for him. She shouldn't feel jealous of Stephanie.

But love is so cruel and so tricky...

Rachel Martine hides her tears. Sometimes she still dreams of his kiss. Sometimes she still dreams of the words he murmured in her ear. But she is happy now. And he is happy, too. She gives herself a smile, kisses Ron on his lips, and gets up to prepare dinner. She loves the Florida sun. She loves the smell of the sea. All her families and friends are here. And maybe this year the Rays will be the World Series Champion.


	12. Be My Valentine

**Be My Valentine**

"One, two, three, four, five." She counts with a fierce and almost frantic zest under her breath. "One, two, three, four, five."

She looks tired. She is tired. She is bathed in sweat. Everyone holds their tongues and breath and looks on in silence as she counts. Several of them have already started to smile. The smell of blood is still a bit strong. Her face is pale, but her eyes are bright. She frowns a little as she concentrates on the urgent task. She's exhausted. She's anxious. She had heard too many scary tales. She has to verify with her own eyes. She has to be sure.

"One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." She lets out a huge sigh of relief and a big happy smile.

Ten little fingers. Ten tiny toes. Nothing is missing. Everything is here. She holds her first born child close to her heart. She looks up proudly at the tall dark handsome smiling man as the simple ring on his long strong finger catches a ray of light, all her fears and worries gone forever. Their son is perfect. And she didn't scream at Batman. Not even once.


	13. The Price Is Right

**The Price Is Right**

They look at the sleeping child. Their hearts are filled with warm happiness. They can't stop smiling. They love his tiny little feet. They love his tiny little hands. They love his sweet little face. He's the miracle of life. He's so small, so cute, so soft, so adorable, and so fragile. He's so precious yet so powerful. The boy is gonna be a heartbreaker like his dad, they think at the same time and exchange a secret smile. Will he love doughnuts and ice cream? Will he love chocolate and Tastykakes? Will he have great instincts? Will he be stubborn and see comfort in the Land of Denial? Nope, he's Batman's kid. He will learn to play by his own rules. He will know his limits. And he probably won't do stupid things. He doesn't have blue eyes. He probably won't have wild crazy curly hair. And hopefully he won't blow things up and cause chaos like his mom used to do. She's scaringly talented in that aspect.

The little boy stirs and opens his eyes. He looks up at them and starts to smile.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" Lula presses her hands to her heart, her eyes misty, her lips trembling. "He's smiling at me!"

"Yes, he's so adorable." Connie says softly as Lula gently picks up the child and holds him in her arms. All of a sudden she thinks of her ex-husband Tony and his little girl. So this is what she missed. The pride and joy of being a parent. The privilege to have someone so beautiful, so precious and so special in her life. The fulfillment. The happiness. The feeling of being complete. She tries hard not to let her sudden tears escape. It's too late to have second thoughts. It's too late to regret. Tony has moved on with his life. He is very happy now. And so is she. She knows she's not mother material. She knows she never wants children. But the moment the child smiled up at her, she felt a deep ache in her heart, and it just won't go away...

"Oh my God! What's that smell? Eeeeew!" Connie sniffs the air and frowns as the strong foul smell attacks her nose. It smells quite familiar. She has smelled it before, she's sure of that. But where? And when?

Lula turns pale. "Oh crap, crap, crap!"

The Bat Baby has just pooped in his diaper, Connie suddenly realizes. He giggles as his mother comes in from the living room and laughs at the looks on her friends' faces. She's breathing with her mouth. Her mother and sister told her she'll get used to the smell sooner or later. So far all their advices work. But still. And later on as Connie watches Stephanie change the baby's diaper like a pro, she silently decides that being single and childless is not that bad.


	14. Amour

**Amour**

"Oh crap, crap, crap!" She squeals and turns pale.

Sometimes her life is just like **The Groundhog Day**. She's trapped inside a world of endless repeats and the whole universe keeps running in circles. Every day begins and ends the same. People says and does the same things. Nothing is new. Nothing ever changes. She didn't have a childhood. She didn't finish high school. She didn't choose the ho life; the ho life chose her. She didn't put up a fight. She didn't even think of resisting. She accepted her fate quietly without making a scene like all the other girls. Life ain't easy. Reality hurts. Sometimes the same nightmare comes back to haunt her and she can still feel the sharp pain deep down inside her belly when she screams herself awake. She's glad Benito Ramirez is deader than dead. She's still pissed that Tank chose his cats over her. Right now food is her only comfort.

She holds her breath and watches on in amazement as Stephanie change the Bat Baby's diaper like a pro. She feels so happy for her dear friend and Batman. They deserve all the happiness in the world. She's helplessly in love with the beautiful little boy. Due to the injury she suffered that fatal night, she can't have children of her own. But that's OK, she silently decides as she looks down at the baby's smiling face. She probably won't be a good mother anyway. She didn't have a role model. She practically grew up on her own. She never knows who her father is, and her mother never ever cared. What if she's just like her mother? What if she loses her temper at her children? What if she screams all kinds of hateful things at them? What if she slaps them around and blames them for everything? What if she breaks their hearts and makes them wish they were dead? She shrugs off the unpleasant thoughts and takes a deep breath to calm herself. It is what it is. What is done is done. No need to cry over spilled milk shakes. Life goes on whether you like it or not.

They kiss little Carlos goodbye and hug Stephanie. The elevator stops at 5th floor. She narrows her eyes at Tank and pokes a smirking Connie in the ribs. No one says a word on the short ride down. Connie gets in her car and drives away. She turns around to face a silent Tank, a drop of tear running down her face. She doesn't know why she's so sad.

"You know I can't give you that." She whispers in a shaky voice.

"It's OK." Tank cups her face in his giant warm hands, kisses her gently on the lips, and wraps her in his arms. "I don't like kids that much anyway."


	15. Spring

**Spring**

She wakes up with a little foot in her face. The room is dimly lit. She left the bedside lamp on. The rain is still pouring outside. She wants to move but doesn't want to wake her child. Ranger is somewhere in Florida. He probably won't be back till next week. She casts her eyes to her right. Her son has taken over her side of the bed. He, too, is a wild sleeper. She gently holds his tiny foot in her hand. She smiles as she feels his warmth. He's just like her. She was reading him his bedtime story when they both fell asleep. He doesn't like stormy weather. He doesn't like lightning. He doesn't like broccoli. And he, too, misses Ranger. She closes her eyes, listening to the child's even breathing. The whole apartment is quiet and they are both safe. Is it raining in Florida? Is Ranger standing in the pouring rain? Alligators. Snakes. Dangerous criminals. Batman has to be who he is. Everything beautiful is wild and free...

No. She's not worried. He has given his heart to her. Completely.


	16. Lazy Day

**Lazy Day**

He wakes up with a tiny foot in his face. The woman sleeping half on top of him mumbles something in her sleep. He takes his son's foot in his gentle hand and lets out a silent sigh. The little boy, like his wife, is a wild sleeper. It's late Saturday morning. Spring has come, but the weather is still a little chill. A patch of sunlight shines through the windows. The whole apartment is quiet and peaceful. He lies still in the bed, amazed at the beauty and wonder of life. The ones he loves are all safe. He feels grateful for the happiness he has. With one arm(he doesn't want to wake his wife) he slowly and carefully adjusts his son's position to make sure the little boy won't fall off the king size bed. He closes his eyes but doesn't go back to sleep. He thinks of all the decisions he has ever made. He thinks of all the paths he has taken. He's still who and what he is, but a part of him has permanently changed. He's glad he took that unexpected turn.

The corner of his lips twitches upward. Yes, he's indeed a very smart man.


	17. Birds and Bees

**Birds and Bees**

"Mommy, where did I come from?" Her son looks at her straight in the eyes, and her heart almost stops.

Birds and bees. God and love. Kittens and puppies. Her mind is a total blank. She blinks and blinks again and she still doesn't know what to say. Oh yes, she still remembers that night. She can't be scientifically sure, but she believes the child was conceived that night. It was such a cold stormy night. The world was full of thunders and lightnings. The moon was nowhere to be seen. She looked at her husband in the eyes and knew they both wanted a child. What happened next still makes her blush...

She snaps from her memories and starts feeling panic. She has known all along this day will come. But she always thought it would be a talk between father and son. All of a sudden she wants to look up toward the sky and ask: "Why me?" Where the heck is Batman when you need him the most? He did know how to make beautiful children, though. She smiles at the child's serious little face and decides to try her best. She has a college diploma. She has seen and been through a Hell lot. She still vaguely remembers the birds and bees lecture her mother gave her. How hard can it be? Just keep calm and state the simple facts. She should be glad that her little boy is growing up.

She takes a deep calming breath and does her best to explain. She finishes the talk 10 minutes later with a smile. She's pretty happy that she only stammered a little. She didn't think she got anything wrong. "Do you have any questions?" She cheerfully and cautiously asks.

The child frowns at her a little and finally asks, "Mommy, did I come from Cuba? Or did I come from Hungary?"


	18. A Summer's Day

**A Summer's Day**

She opens the door and quietly walks in. Everything is neat and in its place; the emptiness is too obvious. She sits down on the bed and gently places her hand on the pillow. Smooth coldness pierces through her skin and reaches straight to her soul. How times flies. How things change. Unbearable sorrow engulfs her. She lets out a sob and breaks into tears. The sudden loneliness is what hurts the most. She knew this day would come. She knew it all along. But still.

The door opens wider. She looks up and sees the tenderness in the familiar dark brown eyes. She blinks back her tears. She tries to smile. She leans into his embrace as he sits down by her side and wraps her in his arms. He's still tall, dark, and handsome. He's still healthy and muscular. He now has grey hair. She has small wrinkles. Their baby has grown up and gone away to college. Their baby is going to have a life of his own. Their baby is now 6' 3". Their baby is no longer a little boy. She closes her eyes and let his warmth soothe her. Their son is now a brilliant handsome young man. She feels both proud and sad.

She now understands how her mother felt.


	19. Breeze

**Breeze**

The big orange dog raises his head to sniff the air, and wiggles his tail.

He still loves pizza, ice cream, hot dog, and cheeseburger. He still drools like a fountain. He still snores. He's not as playful as he once was, though. His face has turned white. He no longer chews on the furniture. He no longer snaps at the vet and his assistants. He sleeps a lot these days. He has grown old. But he still remembers the hand that used to feed him, and he misses her sweet fruity scent and the left over pot roast.

He follows the scent. He knows the neighborhood well. He has been living with the stern lonely old woman for over a year. She takes him out for a walk every day, rain or shine. Sometimes they will share a doughnut or cupcake on the way home. And they both miss her younger son, his previous owner. It's tough being a loyal dog. He lets out a sigh and quickens his steps. He drools a little as he recalls the taste of Tastykakes and meatball subs. All the fond memories come back to him in a rush. He limps a little when he crosses the street. He stops right in front of the familiar door and lies down to rest. He gets tired easily these days. His left hind leg has been bothering him for a while. but he's so happy now that he almost forgets the discomfort and pain.

He doesn't know when he fell asleep. He wakes up with a start when the door suddenly opens. He struggles to stand up, and wiggles his tail so hard that his whole body shakes when the woman gasps and hugs him tightly. He's glad she still remembers his name. He always likes the tall quiet man very, very much. And he falls in love with the little boy at the first sight. He drinks a lot of water and eats up the food in the plate. He sits by the old man's feet and licks the old woman's face. He rolls over onto his back and lets the little boy rub his belly. He perks his ears when the door bell rings. He feels ashamed of himself when he sees the worried look on his aged owner's face. However, he keeps looking back when they drive away home.

And later in the middle of night as he sleeps at the foot of his owner's bed, he dreams of his days as a puppy.


End file.
